


As the World Caves In.

by lolitadarling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Anxiety, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Death, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flashbacks, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sad, Superheroes, Wakanda (Marvel), avengers end game, elemental powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitadarling/pseuds/lolitadarling
Summary: Y/N Y/L/N is a superhero known as 'Mother Nature', being able to use all four elements for her powers. Y/N goes through many hardships with being an Avenger, her powers, and past home life. But the person who always seemed to help her through all of this is Bucky Barnes, the love of her life. Though they started off as enemies, almost killing each other, they find a way to trust and love each other, even without saying it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 4





	As the World Caves In.

You watch as you arrive in Wakanda, heart pounding out of your chest. The talk of Thanos and the erasing of half of the world really playing with your anxiety.

"Hey," Wanda said getting your attention. "I know this is crazy but we're going to be okay." Wanda was always your savior, picking you up when you were down. She smiled, making you smile. "Plus, Bucky is here." A blush grew on your face, the man who you were secretly in love with finally not being thousands of miles away. You all got out as a group of people walked towards you. Wanda grabbed your hand and squeezed it with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Should we bow?" Bruce whispered to you and Rhodney, making you laugh.

"He's a king." Rodney assured him making you nudge him. After the battle in the airport, you knew T'Challa was not like that but Bruce didn't. You watched as he bowed in front of him, getting a few laughs and a confused T'Challa. 

The rest of the Avengers talked to T'Challa while you zoned out, having too much on your mind. When you heard a voice, his voice. "A semi-stable hundred year old man." He replied with a grin on his face. You waited till Steve had his proper greeting with his best friend before you ran up into his arms. You gave him the biggest hug you have ever given, taking him all in. The nerves slowly leaving your body as he held you in his arms. "Y/L/N, thought you would've forgotten about me by now." He whispered in your ear.

You broke away, holding back your tears. "Shut up, Barnes." The group let you two get caught up, trailing behind everyone. "How have you been?" You looked at the long-haired man.

"Confused mostly, so nothing new." You both chuckled as he put an arm around you. "I'm sorry about the way things ended, it was just-"

"Bucky, don't apologize. It was for the best and it kept you safe, which is the only thing I care about." You said as he put his arm around you, the feeling you missed. It was quiet but it was a comfortable silence. There was so much you wanted to say, so much that you weren't able to tell him because of your time being cut short. But you knew you could after the battle, you could tell him everything.

\---

You all got ready for battle, standing next to Bucky and Steve. You watched as creatures ran towards you, killing themselves by trying to break through the force field. Some got through and the citizens of Wakanda yelled, all getting their shields up. As they ran up, everyone began shooting weapons. 

Bucky held up his gun and looked at you, you softened your eyes and nodded. You watched as Bucky effortlessly shot the creatures, reminding you of past memories in which he took shots at you. You never blamed him for it, he was not the one in control of his ow body, but you knew it still tore him up. Causing nightmares for him that you had to calm him down from. Sam flew above your head, also shooting. Rodney dropped some bombs and you watched as the creatures dropped. The evil woman still smiled from across the field making you angrier. 

"Cap if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us, there's nothing between them ad Vision." Bruce said. You snapped your head to Cap and Bucky, fearing for Wanda and Vision. Bucky grabbed your hand and held it, trying to calm you.

"Well we better keep them in front of us." Cap said.

Okoye looked at her brother. "How do we do that?"

"We open the barrier." 

You gulped. "Let's kick some ass." Bucky said, trying to ease your nerves but you never stopped staring at the chaos in front of you. He knew you were scared of all of this and your powers, never fully getting the hang of them. "Hey, look at me. You got this, I know you do. We'll be okay, doll."

"Bucky-" Before you could tell him what you always wanted to tell him, everyone began to charge on T'Challa's command. The barrier opened and they came rushing in. Cap and T'Challa making contact first, heading into a body of water and fighting.

"Y/L/N, over there!" Nat yelled.

You sighed and the wind began to lift you up and carry you over to them, bending the water to use against them. A light green filling your eyes. Taking the attention off of the two below you. They tried jumping up and attacking you but were being shot down. As more came, you used your other hand to use the ground against them. Either swallowing them in or impaling them. When your in this mindset, you lose all track of reality. Not knowing what the hell you're doing, a big reason why you are scared of using your powers. 

You slowly lowered yourself on the ground, in between Thor and some tree creature. "That was you up there?" Thor asked, you nodded. "Well I'll be damned, the girl finally knows what she's doing!" He said as a creature ran behind him, you quickly lifted it up in the air and Thor killed it. You smiled and began to run towards Bucky, happy to see him alive.

A machine began to rip towards you, making you forget all you were doing but Wanda landed right in front of you, using her powers to stop it. You fell next to Nat as she saved all of you. She turned around and looked at you. "Saving your ass yet again." You both laughed and bean to fight until someone came over about saving Vision. Wanda began to go towards him but was knocked out by the freaky lady who made your blood boil.

"He'll die alone, as will you." She said to a hopeless Wanda.

"She's not alone." You smirked as she looked over to you, Nat, and Okoye. She ran towards you and you lifted above the ground and made her sink into the ground, falling six feet below. "Get her." The four of you fought ruthlessly. 

"That's my girl!" You heard Bucky yell, giving you the boost of confidence you needed to finally kill this woman. 

\---

You and Bucky finally reunited in a secluded part in the forest. You were looking for Thanos but Bucky seemed better anyways. He squeezed you tightly, seeming relieved. 

"You are awesome." He said chuckling. "I told you you could do it." 

"That you did, I couldn't have done it without you. Really." You quickly went up and connected your lips, something that you haven't been able to do in what felt like centuries. You still felt fireworks go off whenever you locked lips with him. The kiss was full of passion and longing. "Bucky, I've been wanting to tell you this the second I landed here and if I hold it in any longer, I'll go crazy. Bucky, I love you. I know now isn't the best time for this but I do, I love you so much."

He caressed your face and you melted at his touch, kissing his hand. "Y/N, I love y-" Before he could finish his sentence his arm began to disintegrate. 

"Bucky?" The look of fear in his ice blue eyes lasted only a second before he completely disappeared into dust before your eyes. "Bucky? BUCKY?" You screamed before falling to your knees, sounding like you had been murdered. Your brain didn't seem to comprehend all that was happening, you shut down. He was gone, the love of your life. Dead. Right before your eyes and there was nothing you could do. The ground began to shake as your screams got louder and louder. All the elements coming together at once by the command of your emotions. Fire, air, water, and earth. You rose from the ground crying, the once light green that filled your eyes now dark. You could hear Steve calling your name but he sounded so far and a loud ringing filled your ears, nothing seemed real and you felt numb. With one final shriek you knocked both Steve and Thor over. You fell to the ground and sobbed. "He's gone, he's gone."

Both men struggled to get back on their feet, your powers taking a serious toll on them. Steve lifted you up from the ground and all of you began to walk in silence.

The Avengers lost.


End file.
